


My Two Robots

by nevergotwings



Category: Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, cute robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergotwings/pseuds/nevergotwings
Summary: What happens when you put Googleplier and Sirisepticeye in the same room? You get one Ethan with high stress levels.





	My Two Robots

Sometimes, he regretted ever taking apart in this little experiment. Hell, if it weren't for the help it gave him or the bit of promotional perks he was getting, he'd call the companies in a second to send back these weird robots. 

Ethan sighed, sitting in the living room of his apartment and listening to the two throw words back and forth. Thankfully, things never got physical, but he assumed it was because of their programming.

"Perhaps you can not attune well. As you are only the first model of your kind. I myself am in version three point zero point one," Google explained.

Siri replied with, "Though I'm in my first optimized beta test, I assure you I am just as skilled as you."

He looked between the two, noticing a strange angry expression on Google and stood up. "Okay, both of you! Cut it out!"

Both of the robots fell into a hush, turning eyes to Ethan and staring. Google's eyes lit up momentarily and Siri's microphone icon on his shirt lit up - the two apparently doing...something. Anything was better than them fighting, he supposed. 

"My analysis concludes that you're stressed," Google said, eyes dimming back to their normal look. 

Siri, on the other hand, still had their icon lit up and a small bell sound was made. "Process stopped."

"Might there be something that can be done to aid your stress level, Ethan?" Google asked. 

Running hands through his hair, Ethan huffed. "Yeah. Number one, no more fighting. I don't care which of you is better. You're both pretty damn cool. Number two..." He trailed off, looking to Siri as he asked, "Could you play some nice music for me? Something jazzy and relaxing?"

"Affirmative," Siri said before music seemed to start playing out of nowhere 

He noticed Google looked frazzled that he wasn't asked for anything. Ethan sighed, adding, "And Google, can you... I don't know, maybe make me a sandwich? I'm kind of starting to get hungry." the request earned him a narrow eyed gaze before the robot moved into the kitchen and started puttering around. 

Another sigh and Ethan sat back down. Yep, Google was probably right. He was stressing out over these robots.

\---

 

The stress always went away at night, replaced by mild worry about the robots staring at him in his sleep or worse. 

Ethan managed a few hours, only waking up in the middle of the night out of thirst. He padded out of his room, through the small hallway into his kitchen and noticed the faint glow from the robots. 

Siri was sitting on the couch, very clearly powered down as he'd done earlier. (The manual suggested always shutting it off at night.) And beside Siri was Google, clearly in its sleep mode with dim eyes as he leaned against the other robot. Really? It was kind of cute. Ethan cooed softly at the sight, causing Google to sit up at attention and look in his direction. 

"Aw crap, sorry Google..."

"I was only in my resting state. Is there something you need?"

"Nope. Just getting a drink. Go back to...resting with Siri there."

The robot stared at him and for a moment, Ethan thought he looked slightly confused. But then he caught a glimpse of the robot leaning his head back against Siri's shoulder and eyes dimming once more. He smiled at the sight as he quickly rushed off back to bed.


End file.
